el alma gemela de la mujer que amo
by danielita swan
Summary: ella es edward,la mujer que debes juntar con este hombre-¿que! pero.pero.huy! esa era la mujer con la que yo me habia acostado la otra noche¡odio ser cupido!lo peor..es que me habia gustado la humana, ahora debia enamorarla de otro hombre ¡genial!


**HOLA! ULTIMAMENTE E ESTADO INSPIRADA JAJAJJAJAJA ASI QUE AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UNA NUEVA IDEA, ESPERO DE VERDAD QUE LES GUSTE….LAS QUIERO! **

"_El amor es como los fantasmas, todo el mundo habla de él pero pocos lo han visto"._

_**13 de Enero.**_

_**POV Edward.**_

-ohh Edward…ohhh, ¡Dios Edward! Ohhh…ohhh. Justo haci…- gemía Veronica ¿o era Victoria? ¿Qué demonios me importaba? La cuestión es que era buena en la cama…muy buena. Continúe embistiéndola fuertemente mientras ella agarraba mi cabello con sus largos dedos.

-¿te gusta así?- sonreí dejando escapar un fuerte gruñido de placer.

-s..sii…- chillo. Se encontraba cerca de su orgasmo. Una de sus manos se movió de mi cabello y comenzó a bajar por mi espalda. Lentamente fue enterrando sus uñas en ella al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionarse debido al orgasmo.

Sentí como mis músculos comenzaban a contraerse por lo que me afirme fuertemente del cabecero de la cama y mi vine junto con Veronica, _perdó_n…Victoria.

-ohhh….ohhhh…¡EDWARD!

…..

-¿Edward. Porque te debes ir?- termine de subir mi cremallera y me gire para mirar a una exuberante pelirroja cubierta solo con una sábana de su cama que tenía estampado un "_tierno_" puchero en su rostro.

-porque, si me quedara aquí, te aseguro que te terminarías aburriendo de mi- le sonreí torcidamente pasando mi mano derecha por mi cabello- ya nos volveremos a ver- me incline sobre la cama y ella me atrajo con sus brazos.

-nunca me podría aburrir de ti Edward- paso lujuriosamente su lengua por mi mentón y atropo mi labio inferior con sus dientes. Tome un impulso con mis brazos desde la cama y me retire levantándome.

-eso es aceptable- murmure tomando mi chaqueta de la silla al lado de la puerta- el problema está en que yo me aburro fácilmente- le guiñe el ojo y me largue. _Ella_ ya me había aburrido.

Suspire.

Salí rápidamente del edificio y me dirigí a un callejón. Una vez seguro que nadie observaba me tele trasporté al olimpo. En seguida me encontré en el hermoso templo de mi madre, donde además de mis hermanos y yo, nadie más le era permitido el acceso.

Mire alrededor. Todo estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que había estado aquí. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y eran adornadas por hermosos cuadros que habían sido creados por el mismísimo Da Vinchi. Hace cientos de años atrás. En las esquinas se encontraban hermosos jarrones de oro que en su interior acogían hermosas rosas rojas. Las flores favoritas de mamá. Había pequeños pero elegantes muebles en el medio. Cada uno con más año que todos los Dioses del olimpo juntos.

-¡EDWARD!- me sobresalte ante el fuerte grito que provenía del jardín. Podía tener miles de años, pero mi madre aun me regañaba. Hasta el momento no había nacido la mujer que pudiera dominarme…además de ella,_ claro_.

-madre- susurre acercándome a las puertas del jardín. Tome las doradas manillas y las rodé hacia abajo. Las puertas se abrieron y frente a mí una muy enojada mujer se encontraba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con los ojos entrecerrados.

-madr…-iba a decir pero ella me corto levantando una de sus manos.

-calla Edward.- murmuró acercándose.

-callo.- susurre.

Tomo suavemente mi rostro entre sus delicadas manos y con su dedo índice acaricio tiernamente la punta de mi nariz, exactamente de la forma que hacia cuando era pequeño y Zeus me regañaba por la más mínima cosa que hiciera. Ese hombre me despreciaba con cada parte de su alma.

-Edward.- suspiro Afrodita.

Sí, mi madre era afrodita. La diosa del amor…y yo, era aquel que lograba tal sentimiento. ¿Por qué? Porque yo era el encargado de lograr _felices para siempre_ junto a mi hermano Eros.

-mi pequeño cupido…-gemí en respuesta a ese estúpido nombre que me habían inventado con el paso del tiempo.

-que yo sepa no he usado pañales desde que era un bebe, madre.-rio y se alejó hacia donde se encontraban todas sus flores.

-que lindas son estas.- se giró moviendo su hermosa cabellera pelirroja.-¿te gustan?- se inclinó hasta la altura de unas hermosas rosas azules- me encantan las rosas ¿te lo he dicho?- rodé los ojos y me puse a su lado ¡solo era cosa de mirar la casa!.- están en la tierra con todas sus pares.- acaricio suavemente los pétalos de aquella hermosa flor.-pero no puede quedarse aquí para siempre. Por más que yo lo desee.-la mire sin entender que quería decir. ¿Era una metáfora?- no, no es una metáfora Edward – rio y luego arranco la flor levantándose.- no puede quedarse para siempre. Se deberá vender, en el caso de una florería. Vendrán los fríos y se congelara. Vendrán los calores. Es lamentable… nada dura para siempre. Ahora que la he arrancado, por más agua que le vierta, más cuidado que le regale, en algún momento perderá su vida. – suspiro melancólica y me la extendió.

-¿Qué?-pregunte tomándola con mis manos.- madre, no soy Todo Poderoso. No puedo hacer que sea eterna – dije sonriéndole.

-lo se…la cosa está en que realmente la aproveches mientras esté viva. Los humanos no aprovechan la vida. No se dan cuenta que la diferencia entre la rosa y ellos, está en que la rosa necesita un dueño. Ellos…ellos pueden ser sus propios dueños. – reí. Los humanos eran estúpidos. Eso lo habían comprobado.- nosotros Edward, duramos para siempre.

-¿a qué quieres llegar con esto?- la mire directamente a los ojos y me estremecí como cualquier humano.

-somos Dioses del amor, un sentimiento puro y limpio. El amor puede ser el agua que le vierto a una flor, lo que la hace vivir más…y ahora, Edward, ya nadie cree en ese sentimiento.

-eso no nuestra culpa. No podemos hacer milagros. Sabes que no podemos hacer una ilusión, juntamos parejas que han predestinado las parcas, ¿Qué más podemos hacer?.

-no lo sé. ¿Sabes que es lo más triste?- la mire y negué con la cabeza.- que ni siquiera tú crees en el sentimiento que creas entre dos personas. ¿Crees que no sé qué hacías?- suspire y me dirigí al templo sin mirarla.

-no tengo diez años, madre. Mejor me marcho.- sentí como caminaba detrás de mí.

-no soy quien para impedírtelo. ¿Edward?- me gire encarándola y me sonrió maternalmente.- no juegues con las hembras humanas. Puede ser peligroso.

-no juego con ellas.- aclare. Digo, ¡yo no las encadenaba a una cama! Aunque esa no sería una mala idea…lo tendría presente.

-EDWARD- grito mi madre dándome en la cabeza.-recuerda que percibo la lujuria.

-¡oye!- me sobe y ella volvió a golpearme- ¡Auch!.

-las parcas quieren verte. – ¿las parcas? Pufffff, esas molestas mujeres. Creían que yo era doctor corazón ¿Por qué no llamaban a Eros? Ohh, estaba en su luna de miel con Psique.

-¿Cuándo vuelve Eros?- pregunte como un niño.

-creí que habías dicho que no tenías diez años.- soltó una carcajada y volvió a darme en la cabeza. –ve, te están esperando.

La abrace y ella apoyo su rostro en mi pecho abrazándose de mi cintura.

"_amor, solo nece..sito amor…"_

Susurro una dulce voz de una mujer en mi cabeza. Al parecer llorando.

-¿escuchaste eso?- aleje a mi madre y ella negó.

-deben estar invocándote Edward. Trata de escuchar.- cerré los ojos y me concentre en la voz anterior.

"_necesito entr…egar mi cora…zón sin miedo…por favor Dios, te l…ooo ruego, necesito…ca..riño, alguien que no me ro..mpa el corazón por favor"_

-es una mujer llorando.- murmure sintiéndome mal, por aquella chica. ¡Yo realmente no hacia milagros! Huy, no me gustaban estas situaciones.

-debe de tener un corazón roto realmente para que la hayas escuchado, realmente necesita a su alma gemela Edward.

-madre…-gemí.

-Edward- y hay esta otra vez la violencia, había vuelto a golpearme, ¿diosa del amor? Sí_, claro_.

-visita a la chica, yo hablare con las parcas.- asentí y me aleje de mi madre besando su frente. Las mujeres del S. XXI le ponían tanto drama ahora. Seguro que a la chica el novio la dejo y ella lloraba como si se quisiera suicidar.

Sí, mi trabajo era genial…

….y la gente se quejaba.

Me tele transporté donde escuchaba la voz y aparecí en un lugar lleno de árboles. ¿Arboles? Que mierd…

-mami…¿Por qué? – ¡esa era la voz, esa era! La busque y ohh…ya sabía dónde estaba. En un cementerio…

-" ¡_EDWARD! Te necesito acá, las parcas dicen que es urgente, luego vuelve con la chica_" – Dios mío, Edward es tu madre…debes tenerle paciencia, me repetí.

Edward ve para haya…

Edward ven para acá…

Edward no digas eso…

Gruñí y me fui con las parcas. ¡Estúpidas parcas!

….

Isabella Swan lo había perdido todo…su madre había muerto en un accidente. El hombre que amaba había acabado con lo único que le quedaba hasta ese momento…su dignidad.

-me dejaste sola…justo ahora…-no pude evitar quebrarse y romper en llanto frente a la tumba de su madre. No tenía amigos, no tenia padres, no le quedaba nada… creyó estar enamorada de un hombre el cual tenía una familia, una esposa, hijos, lo que ella quería tener.

Isabella se levantó y dejo un pequeño arreglo de flores en la tumba de su madre. Suspiro y se limpió una solitaria lagrima que se escapaba de su ojos ¿aún le quedaban lagrimas? Ella se sentí seca. Se giró y se marchó.

Cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento, dejo su bolso en una mesa y se sentó en el sofá más cercano, sin prender la luz…sin sonido alguno, le dolía, le dolía el corazón…había estado a punto de romper una familia. ¿Ese era amor? No, no lo era.

Acostó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y lloro, lloro por cada uno de los días de su vida, su infancia había sido triste, nunca tuvo amigos. La secundaria….la secundaria fue un lugar para darse cuenta que ella no pertenecía a la _sociedad. _El amor…nunca conoció a su padre y su madre se había ido para siempre. El hombre al que le había entregado su corazón en ese momento debía de estar haciendo el amor con su esposa.

Lloro…lloro por horas…sintiendo como su corazón se secaba…."por favor, solo quiero…no sentirme…vacía" fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de quedarse completamente dormida. Mañana la esperaba un día mas ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Para ella…todos eran iguales.

Nada es para siempre…la tristeza tampoco debía serlo.

…..

Meresco un comentario?


End file.
